The Aftereffect
by My Third and a Half Eye
Summary: The past has an influnce on the future. Ryou did something in the past to bring about chaos and wake up a few dead relitives in the process. Now he and Bakura must find a way to fix it. Shonenai COMPLETE
1. The Piano

Chapter 0ne: Piano

I would like to thank a couple people before you read the story;

All my friends: for reading my stories and putting up with this one in particular

If you look on the main page there's the origin of this story… err, how I got the idea. I also researched Japanese school days and it said something about 'they are going towards five day school weeks, but still usually go to school on two or three Saturdays a month.' Source: http/www.embjapan.dk/Spotlight2/education.htm. So, I'm just going to pretend that they have five day school weeks… they only get one month of summer… oh yes, and Ryou will be a foreigner in this story because my step-sister said that he was in the manga—a foreign exchange student.

Disclaimer: You've heard this a million times before I bet but… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and anything else that you people know I don't own.

Ryou Bakura shot up. He was breathing hard and sweating so badly that his white hair was drenched. He looked out the window; it was dark besides the street lamps that illuminated the sidewalks. He dared not look at the opposite side of the window.

"It's just a dream," he murmured, his mind urged his body beneath the blankets. "Dreams are just figments of our imagination." he shut his brown eyes and rolled over so his face was opposite the window. His neck stung and he had no idea why.

He sighed and opened his eyes again. _It's so dumb to be afraid of a wimpy little nightmare. _He thought. Just to prove himself wrong, he wrenched the blankets from his body.

And he saw her standing there, in all of her decaying glory. Her hair had fallen out in places and matted in the rest. He could see part of her skull because her rotting gray flesh had fallen away there. Her eyes no longer existed, they had rotted away a while ago, and those were one of the first things to go. Her once beautiful dress was torn in places, revealing even more gray flesh. There was even an organ of some kind hanging out her side, though it wouldn't last long. There's no masterpiece so great that's without maggots. Yes, all over, in her eye sockets, on the cord of the organ that swung back and forth out her body, popping up everywhere were maggots.

Ryou gasped. Her fingers were outstretched as if to grab him and strangle him on the spot right there. Ryou opened his mouth to call for help, but to no avail. _Why is mother here?_ He thought. His mind was racing, searching for answers and so far he found none. His mother let out a ghastly noise that sounded as if you were giving an animal a horribly painful death. Ryou started to shake. He was sweating even worse now and his head began to whirl. His mother took a step closer. She was about to take another one but just as she lifted her foot-

"What the hell are you watching, Ryou!" another white haired boy flipped on the light switch and his mother disappeared. "You know you'll piss your pants and come whining to me about having nightmares," the thing was, Ryou did not have a TV in his room, nor did the whole Bakura mansion.

"Bakura," Ryou whispered, still trembling. "She was here again." Bakura rolled his eyes and then strutted over to Ryou's bed. He fell on the bed making Ryou bounce a little.

"Hey so, what did you do to your neck?" Bakura poked at Ryou's neck. Ryou swatted his hand away. "Looks like someone tried to strangle you and forgot to wash their hands." Bakura started to stroke Ryou's neck as if it were a cat.

"Why are you petting my neck?"

"Because you won't let me poke it," Bakura continued stroking.

"She was worse tonight,"

"What do you mean?"

"She was closer and she looked worse."

"Well duh, she's a corpse," Bakura saw Ryou's paper white face. He was usually very pale, but now he was worse. Ryou stared into Bakura's red eyes with sudden interest. They were like big balls of fire, but now they had lost their effect because there were circles under his eyes.

"You've been up all night Bakura."

"No shit," he halfway closed his eyes. "I can't sleep."

"Why?" Ryou probed. Sometimes Bakura would tell him things.

"Oh, just there are so many things on my mind right now, like finding a new body, this one's only gonna last a few more months at the most."

Ryou closed his eyes and remembered the day that Yugi Motou, his friend, had told him that their yamis could have their own bodies, but they had to obey the few rules for having them. Number one was keep to the same gender, or else you might be screwed up in the head or something (they didn't really want to find out). Number two, the younger the better because that the body ages four times faster than a normal one. Number three, don't come out of it unless you die and/or are forced out because this is a painful experience and it will make you stand out. Number four, stay away from anyone who claims that they can make evil spirits come out of bodies because yamis are considered 'evil spirits.'

"You just got that body not too long ago," Ryou said, reopening his eyes.

"I know but I've damaged it," He showed Ryou a big bruise on his arm.

"It's just a bruise,"

"But it hurts like hell!" they both stared at each other for a second and then turned away. Finally Ryou gathered up the courage to ask what he wanted to ask for a while now.

"Can I sleep in your room? I don't care where, I just don't want to be alone." Ryou's eyes became big and shiny. This question struck Bakura by surprise. He sighed.

"I guess," the only reason he said that was because he didn't want Mr. Bakura to find out that he'd been neglecting Ryou. Mr. Bakura hated him enough that he didn't need any more nasty looks.

Bakura led Ryou into his room. He did not complain when Ryou took his bed, though he was about to. He collapsed on the bed with out putting blankets on himself or anything. He just fell straight asleep…

The next morning he woke up with sunshine in his face. He squinted his eyes. He liked the darkness much better. Then again, he usually slept on the opposite side, where Ryou was now. So, he kicked Ryou out of bed and moved there.

"Oh my gosh!" Ryou said in his horrible foreign accent. "I'm going to be late for school!" Ryou stood up and turned around, preparing to run to his room but then he stopped. "Wait a sec… today's not a school day."

"Go to school anyways," Bakura murmured through underneath the pillow on his head.

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Because they don't even hold classes. So, I can't go. Not even the teachers are there."

"Fine you lazy little-"

"Oh Bakura, quit whining already."

Ryou climbed into bed on Bakura's side. Bakura retreated to the wall in surprise. Of all things, he definitely wasn't expecting that. Then he saw Ryou's neck and was immediately reminded of the night before. He crawled out from under the blankets (who knows how he got under them) and got out of bed. Then he pulled Ryou out of it halfway and he picked him up in his arms. He carried him out to the door and into the hallways.

"What are you doing?" Ryou demanded.

"I want you to see that mark on your neck, there's just something that's not right about it."

"Well, you know, I can walk." Bakura stopped walking and he dropped him. "Ouch, hey!"

They both walked down to the bathroom and they both entered it. Only, Bakura wasn't in there for very long.

"Get out you pervert! You want to see me naked! Go and eat breakfast!"

"It wasn't my fault; I didn't know that you were going to take a shower." Bakura muttered angrily.

Meanwhile Ryou looked at his neck in the mirror. He poked at it and tried to wash it away, but it wouldn't go. After a little while of analyzing it, Ryou decided that this was a scar, a very big one at that. But oh how it hurt in the hot water of the shower. He wasn't in there that long because of it.

Once he got out of the shower and was dressed, he opened the door to exit the bathroom. No steam came out as it usually did because of the lack of time in it. But for some strange reason he heard piano music. He followed his ears and soon enough found Bakura standing there watching the piano with amazement.

The piano was playing by itself.


	2. Moonlight

I recommend that you do NOT eat food while reading this part. I may not think that it's scary, but I at least accomplished one thing… GORE!

As for the reviews… THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Ps, I don't think that this is scary. I dunno if it's an author thing, you know, you write and you are immune… okay, so…

Windstar, Tormented Innocence, Crimson Gates of Paradise, and Glitchhunter, thank you! You guys get your names mentioned… which is about all I can do. Anyways… on with the story!

It was simple to figure out who was playing it, at least, for Ryou Bakura it was. He knew at once that the ghost was his sister; he just couldn't see her. It was playing her favorite song; _Moonlight_ by Beethoven.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"I think it is my sister."

They both stood there in awe. Blood started to pour down on the piano, crimson red and lots of it. The thick dark substance oozed down the keys, in between them and on the floor. More of it cascaded down to the keys and the beautiful dark wood of the piano. The song continued, either way. Both boys could see fingerprints on the keys that had not been hit with the foul fluids, still continuing the song.

Bakura was standing so close to Ryou that he was breathing down his neck. Ryou pushed him. He made a noise that sounded like a gasp.

"Come over here, Ryou. I can see something." He whispered as he grabbed hold out Ryou's tee shirt and drug him a few steps over.

Ryou saw what Bakura did. It was his little sister for sure, only transparent. She would puke blood up more frequently now. He saw her through the rays of light coming from the window. This scene brought tears to Ryou's eyes. He remembered watching her die. She was so keen on letting him see how well she could play; yet he insisted that she sleep. Finally she talked him into it. She didn't know she would internally bleed to death. She didn't know that would be her last song. She didn't know that she'd never finish it.

"She's broken and can't be fixed." Ryou whispered with tears in his eyes. They started to run down his pale cheeks.

"What are you rambling on about?" snapped Bakura, but he did not get an answer.

Ryou was lost in his memories. He remembered the day the doctors came out in their white suits. They came out to him and father, with solemn looks on their faces. They started to speak, and Ryou couldn't understand what they were saying; it was like they were speaking a different language. They only thing that his brain would allow him to absorb were the words;

"She's broken and can't be fixed,"

He remembered them bringing her home, and how she thought that she was going to get better. For a while, she was. Until the day of the piano, that's when things all went down up hill. All she wanted to do was show Ryou her favorite song, _Moonlight. _She couldn't even finish it.

Ryou and Bakura watched her collapse. She fell off the seat with what would seem like a dull thump. Ryou remembered that noise and his mind played that for him. But for Bakura there was nothing special there. Just a little girl on the floor, writhing in pain and hurling up an ugly dark crimson color. After about three or four more sessions of puking, Ryou's little sister's eyes dulled, blood ran from her nose and a small trickle from her mouth, she became limp, and it was over. The ghost just relived her own death.

"Bakura," Ryou turned and stuck his face on Bakura's pale arm. He started to sob.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Bakura began to drag Ryou away from the bloody piano, which still had the blood there though the ghost was gone. Sometimes Ryou felt as if Bakura had no emotions what-so-ever and he was really a robot.

After heating up some leftovers for Bakura, Ryou sat himself down on the couch and tried to get over the ghost affair. _I'm probably going mental._ He thought dryly. _Being around Bakura, the insane one who was stuck inside a ring for who knows how long. That would drive anyone crazy, especially if he was already. Not to mention give him a few bad habits. Oh no, he's not doing that again._

Bakura was shoving pizza that had just come out of the microwave into his mouth. Ryou knew the next time he ate that he was going to complain that his mouth hurt.

"I wouldn't do that," Ryou suggested. Bakura gave some sort of reply, but Ryou couldn't make it out because Bakura's mouth was full.

"You think I care?" he replied once he had finished swallowing. Ryou went off to go find the phone while Bakura kept stuffing his face, though, it wasn't all that peaceful considering that Bakura had the creepy feeling that he was being watched.

"Bakura," Ryou called once he saw his yami lying on the couch with his face in a pillow. "Time to go,"

"Where are we going?" he mumbled through the pillow.

"We're going to Yugi's. I called him while you were stuffing your oversized mouth." Ryou crossed his arms and stood over Bakura. "Now get up, I want to leave as soon as possible." Bakura turned his head lazily over to look at him.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Then I'll get out the Bakura prod." Bakura sprung up and rushed towards the door.

"Come on, slow poke," he flung open the door and ran out. "We don't wanna miss the midget!" Ryou followed after. "Hey, what's that bag for?" Ryou was wearing a jean backpack over his shoulder. Ryou ignored Bakura's question.

"He's not a midget," Ryou hit Bakura on the head with a long thin object known as the 'Bakura prod.'

Mr. Bakura gave Ryou something, something that shocked cattle (stronger then the one that works for pigs) to get them moving when they didn't want to move, because he thought that it would protect him. Well, it did that _and_ scared the crap out of Bakura whenever he even mentioned the name. He called it the 'Bakura prod' because it got Bakura to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. In other words, it got him to move. Ryou remembered the fateful day he got it…

Memories-

Bakura was in a striped tee shirt that had long sleeve, yet it was a belly top, and baggy jeans with a chain on the side (the same clothes he is in at the present). He was wandering the Bakura mansion while Ryou was talking to his father. He was very curious with everything because he had never really paid attention when he took over Ryou. Truthfully, he just didn't care that much until then. It was around the time when he had gotten his own body.

"Son, I was worried about your well being when you're around _him_." Mr. Bakura nodded his head towards Bakura, who had his back turned and was messing with something. "So I got you this," he handed Ryou a long, black object with a circle at the end. "It's a cattle prod, stronger than a pig prod. It shocks the animals when they don't want to move. Just a slight shock, but enough to blind a human for about thirty seconds."

"Why are you giving me _this?_ Do you really think that Bakura will ever try to hurt me?" Ryou asked, looking down at his new Bakura prod (though that's not what he called it right then).

"Yes, there is every potential of that. So, I want you to keep this around you at all times. Especially around him," Bakura was totally oblivious to what they were talking about and was messing with a phone.

"Hello?" said the receiver.

"What in the hell is this?" Bakura mumbled, pressing a button.

"He doesn't seem dangerous," Ryou laughed at Bakura for being naïve.

"Hello, 911, how may I help you?" said the phone.

"It talks yet it is animate… did I put someone's soul in this?" Ryou rushed over and took the phone from Bakura.

"Sorry, we got the wrong number." Then he put the phone down. "Bakura don't touch that! Who knows who you could call?" Ryou walked over to his father again. "Sorry, but I think the police are going to come. Bakura just called 911." His father sighed.

"But listen here, Ryou Bakura, he is dangerous. Trust me on this one, will you? Just make sure that you keep that with you at all times." Ryou nodded and then walked over to Bakura.

"Bakura!" he took the expensive vase from Bakura and put it back where it belonged. "You can look, just don't touch." Bakura didn't really mind what Ryou was saying, he just picked up another random thing and started to look at it and poke it. "Bakura, listen to me!" Ryou was trying to be as nice as possible about this. He grabbed the thing in Bakura's hands and then took them both. "Follow me," he led Bakura away from the living room. He brought him up to his room and sat him down on his bed. "Now stay,"

Ryou raced down to the kitchen and grabbed some random things that he thought Bakura would like to eat. He made popcorn, got potato chips, some pop, and some donuts. Though the Bakuras did not usually keep junk food around, both parents being nutritionists, but after Ryou's mother and sister died, his father let him eat whatever he wanted, but he still didn't eat any worse than donuts. Ryou raced upstairs to find Bakura, looking at a rather broken doll.

"Don't touch that!" Ryou almost dropped what he was holding. He quickly threw the things that he was carrying on his bed and then ripped the doll from Bakura. "That's very special to me. Someone gave me that who isn't here today."

"Who?" Bakura asked as he suddenly became interested in the food lying on the bed.

"My sister, she died six years ago." Ryou stroked the doll and then put it back on the shelf.

"What's this?" Bakura held up the bag of popcorn.

"It's popcorn, you eat it." Bakura tried to eat the bag. "No, no, no, you open the bag then you eat it." Bakura looked confused. "Let me show you." Ryou opened the bag took some popcorn out and ate it. "Like this,"

Bakura grabbed the bag and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. He decided that he liked popcorn and shoved handfuls at a time in his mouth. The door bell rang and moments later Mr. Bakura shouted up to Ryou that some friends were there. He had to yank Bakura up from the bed and rip the popcorn away from him before he would come.

"Hi Yugi!" Ryou said as soon as he saw Yugi, the Pharaoh, Joey, and Tea standing in his living room. Bakura sulked. "Hello everybody,"

"Hi Bakura, whoa!" Joey jumped back as soon as he saw Bakura. "What in the- what's Dark Bakura doin' here?"

"Don't worry he won't hurt you." Ryou said, smiling. Bakura became once again interested in a vase. "Put that down," Bakura pouted but did so.

With nothing to do, Bakura decided he was going to wander the house, but Ryou soon pulled him back and told him to stand there. So he stood there, watching Ryou's friends laugh and talk, but he could not keep up with what they were saying. So many new things were being said, so many that he had not heard of.

"Come on Bakura, let's go outside. You need some sunlight anyways." Ryou pulled Bakura along and out the door. He squinted in the bright light.

Ryou and his friends continued to talk and laugh. One time, it seemed as if they were laughing at him. _They probably are laughing at me._ He thought dully as he looked up at them. The midget that had always foiled his plans was laughing at him. He was looking straight at him and laughing. This made him angry. He made his right fist into a ball and prepared to punch that kid's lights out. But Ryou got to him first.

"No Bakura! What were you thinking?" Ryou said after he stuck Bakura with the cattle prod.

Bakura couldn't see anything. He was blinded. He felt himself fall to his hands and knees on the pavement. He heard people talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. His head started to spin… and then the world started to come back into focus. He saw a hand being held out for him to help him up. He slapped it away and got up himself. He looked straight into the Pharaoh's eyes.

"Go away," he growled.

"Hey, that's not a cattle prod ya got there," Joey said between laughs. "That's a Bakura prod!" everyone started to laugh except the Pharaoh. Bakura turned bright red.

That had all happened about a month ago.

End of memories-

"Ah!" Bakura leapt back.

"I didn't poke you with it."

"It touched me," Bakura whined. "Stop waving that thing around anyways. You might hit someone."

"Like you'd care unless it was yourself," Ryou continued to twirl the 'Bakura prod.' They walked to Yugi's and then Bakura let out a deep sigh as soon as he saw it.

"That little midget better not…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Oh be quiet," Ryou entered the game shop and Yugi's grandfather greeted them. Ryou was the only one to reply.

They headed up into Yugi's small room. Ryou knocked on his wooden door. Some noises were heard and so were some voices saying things like 'pause it' and 'just turn the damn thing off.' Ryou waited patiently while Bakura looked around.

"Oh, hi Bakura… and Bakura?"

"Don't worry, I've got the 'Bakura prod' and I promise he won't do anything anyways." Ryou said. Bakura snorted.

Yugi led them into his small room anyways. It was a neat room; nothing was out of place except for a TV that was crammed in there and videos that were lying around it. There were also video games and controllers, assorted CDs and even some food trash.

"Bakura, what happened to your neck?" Yugi asked. Both Bakuras looked at him but only one answered.

"Oh um…" Ryou rubbed his neck. "I'm not entirely sure. I woke up with it one night and Bakura pointed it out to me." Yugi gave Bakura an inquisitive look. There was a loud 'bang' and a string of curses that disrupted Bakura's nasty look back. They looked over to see Yami playing video games.

"He's been addicted to those things ever since he got his own body." Yugi sighed. "Here, let me get you something for your neck," Yugi walked out of the room and came back within a minute. "Here, you can put this on it, it'll help… unless it's dirt… then that'll just make a mess…"

Ryou put on the substance that was in a tin with red flower patterns. He had no idea what it was but it made the constant burning stop and he was grateful for that. What didn't go away was the scar itself; it was truly an aftereffect of what had happened many years ago…


	3. Party of the Damned

Chapter 3: Party of the Damned

Thank you reviewers! I'm so happy! I hope you don't die, Crimson Gates, thanks Chained and Tortured, and Glitchunter! I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any questions please ask or a big mistake please point out. But please, the only be nice when you point out mistakes and such because as much as I'd like to believe I'm perfect I'm not and I really would rather if someone didn't snap at me for that. Anyways, if you're nice about it I'll most likely do it.

They watched movies and ate popcorn. Well, Bakura ate popcorn and Yugi, Yami, and Ryou watched movies. Bakura didn't understand anything that was going on. Soon, they stopped watching movies and it started to get late. Ryou dug through his jean backpack and then muttered something.

"Oh shoot," he said and pushed his backpack over. "Darn, I left it at the house." He sighed and then looked sadly at Bakura. "If only someone could go get my little sister's doll for me…"

"That's not going to work." Bakura glared straight back at Ryou.

"Yes, but this is!" Ryou pulled out the 'Bakura prod.' He shocked Bakura and Bakura let out a howl of pain so loud that Yugi's grandfather heard it. After about thirty seconds passed and he could see, Bakura rushed towards the door.

"I'm goin', just don' poke me again!" Bakura flung open the door and was followed by Yami. Once they were outside, Bakura turned to Yami and abruptly stopped walking. "Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Yami looked a bit embarrassed.

"What?" Bakura turned away and began to walk. He looked over at the sun that was setting.

"Uh, well… have you had any troubles adjusting to your body?"

"Sometimes," Bakura didn't want to tell him about some things that had happened when he figured out that having your own body was a lot of work.

"Have you forgotten about eating… ever?"

"No, I always eat whenever possible." Bakura patted him stomach with seemed to have gained a little weight since he got the body.

"Have you ever heard of a therapist?"

"No, now tell me what you're asking straight out!" Bakura was getting frustrated.

"Well," he looked down at the ground. They had begun walking again. "I just wanted to see if I was the only one who had issues…" Bakura sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have some issues too." Bakura couldn't look Yami in the eyes. "Like everyday things are hard. I barely take a shower or a bath because I don't know how to work the damn thing. It's hard to even find something to eat."

"Thanks,"

"What?" Bakura now looked at Yami, who was obviously in another world.

"Thank you for letting me know I'm not the only one with problems."

"You're not welcome."

The two secretly enjoyed each other's company. But they were soon at the Bakura mansion; it was too soon for Bakura.

Bakura walked up to the front door of the mansion. He used to not care about walking in and out of it, but now, that dark cherry door meant the difference between the spirit world and the living world. He slowly opened the door.

What he saw in the front room terrified him. There were ghosts, oh so many ghosts. They looked as if they were real people except for the fact that they were transparent. Well, and the fact that some of them had missing limbs or other body parts, or bullet holes or arrows in them. But they didn't seem to notice. They didn't relive their deaths like Ryou's sister. They acted as if they were all real people. Most of them were wearing old-fashioned clothes but some were in normal too.

They all turned their heads to face Bakura. Bakura thought that they all, each and every one of them, held some sort of small resemblance to Ryou. Mostly, it seemed as if it were the hair. He took a step forwards. All the ghosts opened up their mouths in a dog-like manor, revealing canines as thick as knives. Their eyes glowed red and they all turned into dog-like creatures. Bakura was stunned. The closest on to him made a desperate grab for his neck, but Bakura put his hand in the way so the creature only touched it. He felt a burning on the back of his left wrist.

"Give your flesh," they started to chant. "Give us your blood so we can fill our stomachs that have ached with eternal hunger, give us Ryou Bakura!"

He quickly shut the door and turned to Yami.

"I don't think I'm going to risk my life for a stupid doll," he cursed to himself and started to pet his hurt wrist. "Damn ghosts," he started to lick it absentmindedly.

"Bakura, that's just disgusting." Yami commented.

"That's okay, I don't mind. I'm going to get a new body anyways." He licked his wrist some more.

"A new body? How do you do that?"

"I've done it before but I'm not really sure how to explain it. Well, my soul pushes out their soul and then my body takes the shape of my soul and that's it." Bakura explained, happy to know that he knew something the Pharaoh didn't.

"But how to you get your soul to push the other one out?"

"That's the part I'm not sure about." They continued with silence the rest of the way.

"So," Ryou said once they both returned. Bakura flopped himself down on a blanket that was on the floor. "Where is it?"

"I couldn't get it,"

"WHAT?" Bakura could practically feel the Bakura prod being driven in his back, though it was only his overactive imagination. "Why didn't you get it? What's wrong with you?"

"I couldn't get it because of the ghosts."

"Don't tell me there's more,"

"There is, it's like your whole family or somethin'." Bakura closed his eyes and prepared to fall asleep. "A family reunion,"

"Yami, is he telling the truth?" Bakura shot up and gave Ryou an evil glare.

"I'm not talking to you." He turned around to face a wall and sighed to himself.

"Yes, he is telling the truth. I saw all of it with my own eyes." Yami said.

"You believe _him_ but not _me_." Bakura pouted.

"That's because you lie all the time, what right do you have to think that I should believe you when you lie about the pettiest of things?"

"I wasn't lying this time." He complained. Bakura often acted like a child.

"And I was supposed to know this… how?" Bakura didn't answer; he just sulked and stared at the wall.

Yami and were playing video games together. Ryou and very deep down Bakura wished that they too, could be like that. Soon Ryou joined in on the video game madness, and Bakura secretly watched them. Truthfully, he was fascinated by these 'video games' that you could control the TV with. Once Yami caught him drooling over the video games; Bakura tried to pretend that he was not looking that way but Yami was too fast.

"Do you want to play, Bakura?" he asked. By this time Bakura had his face back to the wall again.

"No,"

"Fine, but you're really missing out!" Yugi called. "Oh, good move Yami!"

_Why is it that the Pharaoh and his future clone can get along? Why can't Ryou and me get along like that? Why does it have to be them?_ Bakura thought angrily. He looked at Yami and Yugi enviously. Obviously, he looked at them for a little too long.

"Come on, Bakura, I know you want to play this." Ryou waved the controller in the air. Bakura gave him a dirty look. "Bakura, just try it." Bakura didn't move or show any sign of planning to move. Ryou threw the controller at Bakura and it hit him on the head. He didn't seem to notice. "Alright, you asked for it!" Ryou ran over Bakura and tackled him. Bakura was stunned. Ryou balled up his hand into a fist and prepared to punch Bakura.

"You wouldn't, no, no, let me rephrase that, you _couldn't._ You couldn't punch me even if I beat you half to death." Bakura smirked. Ryou stared to tremble.

"This is for all the mean things that you've ever done to me!" Ryou started to shake even worse. "You… you… meanie!"

"'Meanie?' is that the worst you could come up with? You can't even cuss me out, not to mention punch me, you bitch." Bakura, in a sense, somewhat _wanted _Ryou to punch him. That would make his hikari less wimpy.

"You… you… you…" Ryou stuttered. "You bastard you!" he tightened his fist and punched Bakura. Bakura started to laugh.

"You call that a punch, you sissy bitch? That was a bitch slap! You couldn't hit-" Ryou punched his right cheek with all his might. It turned red and Bakura shrieked with pain.

"Shut up you wimp!" Ryou said in his toughest voice.

"That's not fair you bitch you pinned me down to the ground-"

"You wanna see not fair, this is not fair!" Ryou punched him in the same spot again.

"Ow! At least have some dignity and punch me somewhere else." Ryou grinned. "No, don't think bad thoughts Ryou, I didn't mean-" For the next half-an-hour there was screaming and laughing, mostly screaming was heard though.

Bakura went to bed aching all over. Well, he went to sleep on the floor with one pillow and a blanket along with Ryou who slept in a sleeping bag and numerous pillows. Bakura didn't care to take any, because Ryou had beaten him ruthlessly just a bit earlier.

"Bakura?" Ryou mumbled.

"What, you wanna bitch slap me some more?"

"No, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for hurting you." Bakura went into shock. "I know you deserved it and everything, but just because you deserve something doesn't mean you should get it." Bakura didn't answer. "Are we friends?"

"Mm…" Bakura didn't really want to answer that. Ryou took it as a yes.

"Thanks, Bakura," they both fell asleep, one confused and one happy.

The next morning Ryou dragged Bakura out of bed. Well, out of his blanket and pillow. He tried to drag him out of the room but Bakura showed his strength and fought back.

"What in the hell are you doin' boy?" he snapped.

"We're going to see a doctor." Ryou pulled some more but Bakura refused to move.

"I don't like doctors, you know that very well Ryou Bakura." Bakura snarled.

But then something jumped onto Bakura's back. It was Yugi, holding on for dear life.

"Hurry, get him!" Yugi called and Yami took both of Bakura's hand together in front of him and handcuffed him with some handcuffs. Bakura was soon knocked to the floor.

"Tie his feet up!" someone else called. Soon his feet were tied together so tight that they could both fit in one pant leg. Of course, this was uncomfortable for Bakura.

"Hey, guys?" he asked as Yami slug him over his shoulder and started out the door. Bakura, being relatively small and very light was very easy for Yami to carry. "Could you loosen up a little on the legs? This is very painful…"

"Bakura, you're not that big." Ryou said flatly, the two others snickered and Bakura turned bright red.

"Just because you've seen me naked doesn't mean you have full rights to make fun of me…" Bakura once again started to pout.

"Oh, you'll get over it, anyways, you've got a cute ass." Ryou laughed. Bakura turned even redder.

"Shut up! Cute ass my ass! You're the one with-" but no one would listen. They carried him out to the small, black, cheap car and threw him in the back with Ryou. Bakura began to kick him with his combined leg.

"Stop it Bakura!" they began to kick and push each other.

"I'm not stopping until you loosen the ropes!" Bakura growled and kicked Ryou in the stomach.

"Okay, okay," Ryou sighed. Bakura continued kicking. "Stop it or I can't untie you!"

"You're going to untie him? Bad idea," Yugi said, turning back.

"If he'll stop kicking I will,"

"I have! Untie me already!" Bakura plopped his feet onto Ryou's lap. Ryou took his time untying him.

"You have absolutely nothing to complain about," Ryou murmured as Bakura sat upright.

They were at the hospital within fifteen minutes. Bakura started to shake. He saw it again, the white hospital. Everything there was white. He hated the color white because it symbolized good. He hated good.

-Memories-

"Come on Bakura!" Ryou called. He was in some nice jeans and a white tee shirt. Bakura, on the other hand was in ripped up jeans that were way too long for him and a black tee shirt that exposed some of his pale white stomach. Ryou was urging him into his father's expensive car.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"We're gonna go somewhere special!" Ryou said in his happy-go-lucky voice. He took Bakura's arm and pulled him out the door, followed by Mr. Bakura with his graying hair. Mr. Bakura locked the door and followed the two white-haired boys out to the car.

"Car?" Bakura asked. Sometimes he only spoke with one-word questions.

"Yes, this is a car. It costs a lot of money, so if you break it my father will give you a painful death." Bakura stopped before they got in the car. Ryou opened the door of the black jaguar (ha ha Lily!) and beckoned Bakura in. He gave it a strange look.

"What does it do?"

"It takes you to places." Bakura gave it a dirty look for no particular reason. "Come on Bakura!" Ryou took his wrist and pulled him in. He buckled Bakura's seat belt and then his own.

"Okay, ready, Ryou?" Mr. Bakura asked as he started the car.

"Yes we are!" Ryou cheered from the back seat.

"Where is this place that we are being taken to?" Bakura asked nervously.

"It's called a hospital."

"What is a hospital and why are we going to it?"

"A hospital is a place where you go when you're broken."

"Am I broken?"

"Yes,"

"Can I be fixed?"

"I hope so," Ryou had a tear fall down his cheeks.

-End of memories-

The sting of the needle that day still hurt him. He absentmindedly rubbed his right arm. They entered the hospital, and it was how Bakura remembered it, white. He looked around and saw the same 'desk lady,' as he called her.

"Why are we at the hospital?" Bakura asked as soon as they sat down. "Am I broken?" Ryou looked him in the eyes. Brown vs. red.

"No, we are both broken beyond repair. This is just to see what's wrong."

In the fifteen minutes of waiting someone finally called for them. Bakura sighed and got up, but had to be dragged by Ryou.

"Don't act like a five-year old."

"Shut up, I thought you were supposed to respect your elders!" he whispered back.

"Not the insane elders," Ryou mumbled.

"Shut-up," Bakura snapped angrily. He was mad that he had been beaten.

They entered the white room. Bakura had an involuntary shutter as he remembered his first experience there. He glared as the nurse soon left the room. He waited there, silently muttering curse words in Egyptian. Ryou looked at him with pure 'pity' written all over his face.

"What are you lookin' at?" Bakura growled.

"I dunno, haven't figured that out yet." Ryou began to smile as Bakura's face turned red.

"You little-" he was cut off by the young doctor that entered the room.

"Hello there!" she greeted, pushing the long strands of light blonde hair from her face. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Ryou began explaining and Bakura tuned him out. It was so easy to tune out Ryou it wasn't even funny anymore. Bakura stuck out his left hand when he was told to but otherwise ignored both of them. He turned his head to see the lady in all white trying to get the exact pattern of the mark. She wrapped her gloved fingers around Ryou's neck. Bakura shuddered. Somehow, he knew what was coming.

Screams were heard. People rushed into the room. Bakura watched as the thick red substance poured down Ryou's neck. Bakura couldn't make out what the people were saying. Something about the ER. He didn't know where they were taking Ryou, and truthfully he didn't care. He watched as they took him away, all screaming their heads off.

Bakura couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Ghost Busters

**Chapter 4: Ghost Busters**

Should this be a yaoi? I don't know, you people influence me. Um… I just found out Ryou's supposed to live in an apartment. Well, um… his father wanted to live with him again. That's it! So he recently moved and brought that unholy piano with him. (Not saying pianos are unholy, just that one. I heart Beethoven!) That explains it.

They finally let him into see Ryou. Bakura was very impatient with all that he talked to, nurses, doctors, secretaries… he demanded that he was let in to see Ryou. He _deserved _to see Ryou after they poked him and ripped a big chunk of flesh out of his arm. He absentmindedly rubbed it. It was a soothing motion, _up and down…_

"Mister, you can see Ryou now," said a nurse.

Bakura smiled an evil smile at her and then flung open the door to Ryou's room. Ryou turned to look at him, then shrugged and continued to watch the TV that was on the wall. Bakura wondered how they got it up there. Bakura's eyes wandered off onto the off-white walls. This bothered him. Why weren't the walls just white… not off-white. Just white would make a lot more sense…

"Bakura?" a light voice called. "Why are you staring at the wall like you're going to eat it?" (He might too)

Bakura shook his head as if trying to get the argument out of his head. White hair blocked his red eyes from seeing anything. Ryou noticed that Bakura's hair almost matched his skin color… almost. Bakura pushed the hair from his face in a feminine-like manner. Ryou giggled.

"What are you laughing at, scar boy?" Bakura snapped, his red eyes full of flame, but that did not block out the dark circles from underneath his eyes.

"You shouldn't be talking," Ryou mumbled, turning his focus back to the TV.

Bakura came and sat down on the bed in a careless fashion. Ryou bounced up and down but continued to watch the TV. Bakura began to peel off the bandages from his arm. He threw the white and unstained bandages in Ryou's face.

"Look, no blood. They took a chunk out of my arm. It's back now, and I bet your neck has stopped bleeding." Bakura began to peel off those bandages too. Ryou squealed.

"That hurts!" he pushed Bakura away but Bakura ended up just ripping off the bandages.

"Now does it hurt?" Bakura asked soothingly. He began to stroke Ryou's neck.

"N-n-no," Ryou stammered.

Bakura put his head down in Ryou's lap. Ryou looked down at him in amazement. Ever since he got his own body, Bakura had never been nice to Ryou, or when he was, it wasn't very long. Maybe he would complement him, or stop giving him nasty looks, but whatever or whenever, Ryou treasured these moments. Bakura never showed affection like this before, so Ryou wanted to make it last. Ryou began to run his fingers through Bakura's silvery-white hair.

"Hikari, you have such a wonderful touch," he mumbled into Ryou's lap.

"I know," Ryou smiled and looked down at the almost-asleep Bakura. Soon Bakura dozed off and began to snore. Ryou liked it when he was asleep, he was quiet, peaceful, beautiful, and he couldn't destroy things. "I love you… Amane." (Amane is Ryou's little sister for those of you who don't know)

Bakura woke up in Yugi's room, sleeping on his 'little bed.' It was his own, on the floor. Obviously he wasn't good enough to sleep on the bed. He saw Ryou, Yugi and Yami playing video games. _Oh wow_,Bakura thought sarcastically in his mind, _lookie there, there's a car-type thing and it just got blown up. How fun, oh boy can I play?_

Thunder was heard and a flash of lightning appeared. Bakura leapt in the air and began to scream. He saw rain pouring down from Yugi's window. Shiny white sheets of it were coming down in contrast to the dark sky. Bakura shuttered.

"Why'd your yami just scream like a girl?" Yugi asked.

"Don't make fun of him… be nice. He was nice to me today so therefore if I'm nice back he'll always be nice…" _that's what you think._

Bakura crawled over on all fours to the TV and sat next to Ryou. He looked at the TV interested. Ryou watched him for awhile, starting to think that this was very amusing.

"Do you want to try?"

Bakura snatched the controller from Ryou's outstretched hand and began pushing random buttons. Ryou tried to explain what he was to do, but Bakura didn't understand. He eventually figured it out, lost a few times, and then thrusted the controller back into Ryou's hands. He decided that he like watching this better than playing.

Soon they turned off the games and the TV and prepared to go to sleep. Bakura thought that he heard something. He ignored it and rolled over, kicking Ryou in the process.

"Hey!" Ryou protested.

"Do you hear something?" Bakura asked, ignoring Ryou's comment. There was a long pause.

"Yeah… oh my goodness it's Moonlight!"

"Shit, of all the times them damn fuckers picked when I was sleepin' to scare us." Bakura moaned. He got up and stretched like a cat.

Bakura walked blindly to the door, tripped over something, and then opened the door that led to the dark hallway. Ryou followed him, and also Yugi and Yami who had silently gotten up. Obviously they had heard the noise. Bakura led the way down the stairs and proudly found his way into the game shop. He heard something move, yelped and then hid behind his hikari.

"Spare me," Ryou said, letting Yugi lead the way.

Yugi walked into his grandfather's room. He heard slight snoring, and music playing loudly.

"We don't have a piano so," Yugi walked deeper into the room. "So, it must be grampa's radio!" Yugi picked up a radio, or what most people thought was a radio because they truly couldn't see it.

"I'm an idiot," Bakura mumbled and headed upstairs and back into Yugi's room. He was followed by everyone else too.

The next morning Bakura was rudely shaken awake. His eyes hurt from the bright sunlight. He looked at the suspect. Of course, it was Ryou.

"Bakura, we're leaving for school. Be a good boy and don't mess anything up." Ryou left Bakura who was feeling stupid and confused. _Now why did he just act like I was a child? The ghosts must be getting to him._

"Bakura?" squeaked a small voice behind him a few minutes after the two boys had left. "Bakura, do you want to go on a walk with me?" it was Yami.

"Mmf," he murmured, not really caring at all. He meant to say no but it didn't come out that way.

"Please?"

"Stop it I'm tired!" Bakura snapped. He stuck his face into the pillow and growled.

"Come on," Yami whined some more. Bakura turned his head from the dirty pillow and glared at him.

"Dammit, I'm tired, can't you see? All I want to do is sleep so go away!"

"Fine, no food for you," Yami slowly walked away, waiting for Bakura to pounce.

"Food?" Bakura leapt up and raced to the door. "Where's the food? Tell me or you shall die a painful and bloody death, and you shall also have all you possessions stolen from you."

"Okay, just follow me." Yami opened the door and quietly walked into the hall. He walked down the stairs and passed Yugi's grandfather.

"Hello boys, didn't you just leave for school?" he asked. Yami shook his head and Bakura glared with his deep, crimson eyes.

"No," Yami said politely, waving his hand at him.

They exited the shop and Yami began to walk fast. Bakura was at his heels. Bakura noticed that Yami had changed clothes, unlike himself. He was in a black sports jacket and jeans with a baggy black tank top. Bakura snorted at his poor fashion sense.

"So, where's the food, Pharaoh?" Bakura snarled.

"We're going there, just wait." Yami slowed his pace slightly.

They continued to walk for awhile until they got a little deeper into the city of Domino. Yami want and walked into a McDonald's. He went up to the cashier who was not busy at the time and ordered something.

"Where's the food?" Bakura asked.

"It's coming, just wait." Yami said. Bakura tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter top.

"Here's your order," said a girl with numerous piercings including her eyebrow, lip, and nose and she had fake black hair. She was in black and red long-sleeved shirt with a McDonald's t-shirt over it.

Surprisingly, Yami bent over the counter top and kissed her. It wasn't just a kiss; it was a passionate kiss that included tongues. Bakura was taken aback.

"I love you," he whispered in the girl's ear.

"I love you too," she replied.

Yami took the tray and smiled at her. Both Bakura and Yami found a table to sit at. Bakura intensely stared at Yami.

"I would like to know what just happened back there." Bakura asked sarcastically.

"Well, that was my girlfriend. Please don't tell Yugi."

"_Blackmail_," Bakura murmured excitedly.

"You won't or there will be no food for you."

"Fine, be that way," Bakura looked over to the side.

Yami slide him a sandwich and Bakura began to eat. Once they were done Bakura and Yami prepared to leave. The girl slunk over to Yami and began kissing on him. Bakura turned his head in disgust. They were starting to practically make-out when Bakura got up and left. Yami soon followed him.

"Sorry about that." Yami said. "Sometimes it's just hard to keep my hands off her." Bakura was too lost in 'more important' thoughts to hear him.

_Yami likes a goth… that makes no sense at all. I thought that he was punk._

Bakura took his time and he and Yami began to walk back to the Bakura mansion. He started to shake uncontrollably. Bakura backed away from the manor.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Yes, don't you feel the presence?" Bakura started to sweat. Yami paused.

"Yes… I think I do."

"Well, they're ghosts… what are we going to do about it?" Bakura was slowly backing away from the house.

"Well…" Yami thought hard. He didn't know nor did he want Bakura to know.

"Hey, have you seen that movie _Ghost Busters_?" Bakura asked, totally off topic.

"That has nothing to do with this." Yami stated.

"Oh, but it does. Have you seen it?" Yami groaned.

"It's one of Yugi's favorites."

"Well, they stuck up ghosts with vacuum cleaners, right?" Yami nodded. "Ryou always threatens me with a vacuum cleaner… and I'm a spirit… so it must work!"

Yami didn't want to mention that those were not _just_ vacuum cleaners, they had something else to them. He also didn't mention that the vacuum thing with _him_ wouldn't work because he had a body, and Ryou might beat him to a bloody pulp… he just wanted Bakura to shut up. He didn't _mind_ Bakura but in this state he just wanted to rip off his tongue. He also knew that the vacuum needed a plug, and he was sure that Bakura wasn't aware of that.

"Yeah…" Yami agreed, not really but seemingly.

"Well, I'm gonna break into that house over there and steal some vacuums!" Bakura exclaimed, making the man next door look over from his riding lawn mower. (Why they needed them in the suburbs beats me)

"Yeah… sure, you can do that if you want to…" Yami turned and sat down on the stairs to the door. "I'll just be waiting right here…"

"So the almighty Pharaoh is not going to help me?" Bakura pondered.

"No, _you're_ the Tomb Robber. Tomb _Robber_," Yami pointed out.

"_Tomb_ Robber, not _House_ Robber, even though I can steal from any house that I desire still, I'm not meant to steal from a house, _but I can_."

Bakura stalked over to the house and crawled through an open window. Yami laughed to himself. About a couple minutes in he heard a scream, and then Bakura quickly jumped through the window with a vacuum and a hand vacuum.

"Get it?" Yami asked.

"Yes," Bakura said through clenched teeth. "What do you think these are?"

"Well, come 'on, we don't want to keep the ghosts waiting!" Yami put on a fake smile and pushed Bakura first. He took the hand vacuum and stood behind Bakura.

"Yup, don't want to…" Bakura looked at the house and shivered. "Keep… ghosts waiting…"

Bakura flung open the door and pointed his vacuum around like a gun, which was hard considering its size. The appeared to be no ghosts.

"It think you scared them off."

"Really?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

"Just get your ass inside." Yami pushed Bakura inside and Bakura immediately ran out.

"What the fuck pharaoh? _You_ don't order _me_ around!" Bakura pushed Yami inside.

"Wimpy little cry baby…" Yami muttered and walked in. "Hey! Hey, you ghosts! I have a friend named _Bakura_ who would love to meet—" Yami was cut off because his head was smashed with a vacuum.

"Pharaoh you dumbass!" Bakura was _really_ pissed now. His face was bright red.

"Ow!"

"Well, you are fucking calling to the fucking ghosts!"

"That's not reason to hit someone with a vacuum—"

"Take that!"

"Ow…"

Amane was standing there, staring at the two boys fighting. First Bakura spotted her and then stopped his part of the fighting. Yami stopped soon after.

"Ghost?"

"Come with me…" she said in a voice that sounded like an echo.

Bakura stupidly followed Amane (Yami followed Bakura) as she led them both deeper into the house. She led them down dark hallways and her luminescent glow allowed them to see. Bakura was so curious to see what this innocent little girl would lead him to.

Amane stopped at a door and then walked straight through it. Bakura put his hand on the handle and growled.

"What's wrong, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked.

"Something is wrong." He growled back.

"What?"

"Let's find out." Bakura wrenched open the door.

What he saw inside he will never forget.

The room was covered on pink. A king size bed sat squarely in the middle of the room, cloaked with pink satin and a canopy made of the same material. The floor was covered in plush pink carpet. There were curtains that sparkled pink in the dim light of the room. There was a dresser and a mirror on the other side of the bed. There Amane was combing her hair.

But it was there for only a second.

The room seemed to shift. The light went out and small rays of it crept in through the holes chewed by moths in the curtains. The moths had done the same to the canopy on the bed. The bed itself was covered in dried blood and stains as well as the carpet.

No one had been in this room for ages.

Ever since Amane died they didn't even clean it.

But through the cracked mirror Bakura could see something more. A dead face of Amane stared back at him. The green flesh around her features was peeling off to reveal a bone jutting out. Her eyes had been eaten away by insects and her teeth had mostly yellowed completely. Her once small and perfect nose was gone, revealing a stump and bones.

Bakura let out a yelp and turned to run away. He saw Yami had disappeared. He didn't pay attention to details such as those though, and grasped at the door handle. His sweaty palms made his hand slip the first time, but then he used his left hand and threw the door open.

He tore through the house in vain efforts to get out of the house. He wouldn't leave unscathed though. Something passed through him. Thick, crimson blood spurted out onto his skin as the tear in his stomach opened wider. He stumbled out of the house and into the gray cement of the sidewalk. He grasped at his side where the slash had formed.

"Hey!" called a voice of a brown haired boy.

_Perfect, a new body._ Bakura growled in his mind.

Bakura opened his mouth to reveal large fangs.

"Are you okay mister?" asked the little boy as he neared the white haired mentally unstable teen.

"I will be." He hissed in a cold voice.

Bakura's dark crimson eyes lit up with fire as the boy paled. He hissed one finally time and then pushed his spirit into the boy's body. The boy's spirit immediately directed itself to Bakura's bleeding body. The bodies took their form. Bakura, now in the boy's body now looked like himself, with a white t-shirt and black leather pants. The boy had a large hole where his stomach was.

"I'm better now," Bakura answered finally. "What the fuck? I thought all my injuries went away? Why is this here?" Bakura looked at the mark slowly emerging in his skin on his left wrist. "Damn. And look, a bonus, it's (it has) spread a little."


	5. Exorcist

**Chapter (who really gives a shit what number) five: Exorcist**

(Thanks to all the reviewers, I forgot to mention one of them one time because I updated right before I got their review. So, you get your named mentioned: Psycho BakuRyou! ((thanks for the dedication too)) Thank you! I also thank all the faithful reviewers too. Oh yes, this may contain some things based off of actual rituals with real religions so please respect that.)

Bakura looked back at the evil house. He knew Yami was trapped in there but he'd rather fuck his hikari then go back in. True, Yami wasn't as stuck up as he used to be but oh well. He was not risking his new body. So, there was only one thing to do.

"Oh hikari!" he called in a mock singsong voice throughout the halls of Domino High.

Of course people gave him funny looks, but soon enough he accomplished his task of finding Herald (Little Nicki would get that one)… or well, Ryou. He did find some guy named Herald though.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Ryou snapped.

"I've come to get you, what else?" Bakura replied coolly.

"Stop acting stupid and showoff-e," Bakura was highly offended.

"I am not!" he struck Ryou hard in the stomach.

_Oh shit, I totally forgot about… wait, that damn thing's at the midget's house. But if Ryou ever gets hold of it all hell could break loose…_

"Ba…"

"Shut up, come on we have issues to deal with and I don't need you turning sissy on me." Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him through the mob of students.

"Bakura, where are you taking me?" Ryou finally got enough courage to ask.

"Home, where you're gonna talk to those ghosts and make 'em go away so I can stop living at the midget's." Bakura announced proudly as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No! Don't make me go back there! You can't make me!" Ryou flopped down on the ground like a child in a toy store not getting what they want.

"Um, if you think that they're gonna get you, you're wrong because if you haven't realized I still need your assistance in getting vessels if I like… die or something. So of course no fucking fucked up ghosts are going to kill you. That's my job when you served your purpose." Bakura looked down at Ryou as he made his speech.

"Thanks, you have a way of boosting someone's ego that matches no other." Ryou replied sarcastically.

"You're damn right I do, now come on. Yami's still in there."

Ryou tried to get up but failed in doing so as he was shaking so badly. Bakura sighed and then helped Ryou on his back.

"Why are you helping me walk?"

"I want to get there faster." Bakura said flatly. "I can't stand that midget or that pharaoh, and I definitely don't want him in _my_ house."

_It's not your house stupid, it's my father's._ Ryou thought to himself, knowing full well Bakura would drop him right then and there if he heard that.

Bakura walked in silence until they got to the Bakura mansion. He got some odd looks and gave some nasty ones in return. Ryou didn't blame them for the weird looks, two white haired boys walking down the street was weird enough, but one carrying the other on his back was just freaky.

"Okay, ride's over." Bakura said and dropped Ryou on the sidewalk before their house.

"Ow…" Ryou mumbled and got up. "That really hurt."

"And I care… why?" Bakura pushed Ryou near the door. "Now go in."

"Hey guys!" Both boys jumped, ran into each other and then fell down. They both looked up at a brown haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Téa. You scared us." The girl laughed.

"I was just wondering if you could come over and um… I dunno hang out…" Téa stared off into space.

_I love you Téa, you don't know what misery you just saved me from._ Ryou thought. _Wait a sec, why's Téa out of school?_

"Nope, sorry, we're busy." Bakura replied, standing up. He pushed Téa towards the street.

Téa sadly walked away. "Maybe later, Ryou!"

_If I live…_ _I hate you Bakura… DIE_!

"Now, get up Ryou and let's go in." Bakura picked up Ryou by his shirt and pushed him back near the door.

"Um… are you sure that they won't get me?" Ryou whimpered.

"Yes, now open the fucking door!" Ryou shook and tried to grab the handle. "Hurry it up! The more time we spend regaining the house the more time I have to suffer with Yugi!"

"What's so bad about Yugi?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Ryou turned the knob and flung the door open. Then he turned to Bakura and buried his face in his chest without thinking.

"Done yet? There are no ghosts." Bakura said, looking down at Ryou.

"Oh, sorry." Ryou stepped into the house.

"Nothing at all." (Okay this is a weird thing that happened and I was listening to No Doubt and then one of their songs came on and it said _Sneak in, sneak about I'm gonna snoop and call you out. I caught you; your hands are red…_ Weird? Right as I was typing this… oooooh… I'm a ghost… okay I'll stop being stupid now.)

"Dad? Yami?" Ryou wandered deeper into the mansion followed by Bakura.

They carefully snuck around peeling corners staying in the shadows. They neared Ryou's father's work room and hadn't seen anything. Ryou stretched a sweaty palm to open the door when a pair of frail, pale, boney hands grabbed his shoulders and shouted a raspy;

"Got ya!" and then Ryou slapped Bakura.

"Idiot!" Ryou screamed not knowing he was quoting a very good movie.

"Didjah piss your pants? Shit I scared you shitless!" Bakura fell to the ground laughing but Ryou was quiet the opposite.

"Mommy?" he whimpered.

"I made him cry for his mo-" Bakura immediately stopped laughing as soon as he saw Ryou's mother standing there.

Ryou's mother had changed some, seeing as she had a non-transparent body that was decay-free. She had pale skin like Ryou and Bakura and soft white hair that framed her soft face. She had wonderfully detailed features on her face, such as the big, bloodshot scarlet eyes and bloody fangs.

"Run." Ryou was standing up and he grabbed Bakura's hand and helped (in Ryou's opinion) him up. They ran as fast as they could to the end of the hall and then looked back to see how close they were to demise. But she hadn't moved an inch.

Bakura felt a little suspicious about this… fact being she seemed to be staring right past them. Bakura felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight on end. He whirled around to face another ghost. This one was a little more recognizable…

"Amane!" Ryou yelled, backing away.

Bakura recognized the peeling features of Amane's face as if they were about to fall off. He grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him down the hall. Bakura barley jumped out of the way (thus pushing Ryou flat against the wall) when both ghosts (one with a body… but still dead… you get the point) darted for each other. Bakura didn't care for what they we doing, he just ran for Mr. Bakura's door. Lucky for him the ghosts ignored him and they slipped into the office.

Surprisingly Mr. Bakura was there at his desk, working as usual. He was facing opposite them, typing… or maybe sorting…

"Dad?" Ryou called.

There was no understandable response, just a low growl. The chair whirled around to reveal Mr. Bakura, not right. His eyes seemed to be sunken back into his head. They had red lines in what used to be white, now a sickly yellow color. Pus was leaking from his nose and the corners of his eyes.

"Dad?"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut. But Mr. Bakura burst through it. They tore through the house and out the door, Mr. Bakura following them breaking things the whole way. Once outside Bakura pushed Ryou away from him. Mr. Bakura chased Ryou and only Ryou, as Bakura suspected. Lucky for Ryou he grabbed (Ryou did) a low branch of some tree with large green leaves and climbed high up. Mr. Bakura, in a state of rage (or whatever it is) could not follow him.

"Bakura, get the Bakura prod!" Ryou called, struck with an idea.

"I get to shock the shit out of your dad?"

"Yes! Now go!" _Whatever to make him go._ Ryou mentally sighed.

The idea of free range on Mr. Bakura made Bakura run all the faster. He would have skipped except he thought that maybe Mr. Bakura would try to run before he came back so he ran. Pushing the surprised Yugi out of the way Bakura rushed to Yugi's room, grabbed the cattle prod, and raced out. Yugi threw down his bag and followed.

"Bakura! Wait for me!" he called but Bakura totally ignored him.

Bakura tried to lose Yugi but somehow he met him at the house. Now was for Bakura's fun...

First Bakura hit the old man over the head with the prod, getting his attention. Then he poked him just slightly, aggravating him. Mr. Bakura's target was now Bakura. Bakura skipped just out of reach.

"Yugi!" Ryou called desperately. "Call nine one one!"

Yugi ran to a neighbor's and borrowed a phone, meanwhile…

Bakura poked Mr. Bakura again and again. He was enjoying this so much more then hurting Ryou. Every now and then, when he was feeling particularly bored, he would maybe punch Ryou or kick at him once or twice, but this was much better.

Ambulances came and so did police and firemen. Mr. Bakura was on the ground unconscious and Bakura was having much fun poking him and watching his body writhe and twitch until the police scared him away.

They took Mr. Bakura away and Ryou sadly watched. He stayed there with Bakura who was hiding behind a tree and Yugi was with him. Bakura left from the tree and walked over to Ryou, feeling ashamed that he had just kicked the shit out of his father. Usually he didn't care about Ryou, but now he felt slightly different.

Ryou had insisted to Yugi that he was fine, so Yugi left him and Bakura alone. Bakura wouldn't talk around Yugi, not that he was shy, just annoyed.

"Bakura?" Ryou said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"I have something that can take your mind off that."

Bakura came from behind him and snaked his arms around Ryou's neck. He pushed Ryou's face sideways, towards his own and they kissed. Bakura shoved his tongue down Ryou's throat and Ryou gave a muted choking sound. Bakura released them.

"Bakura… let's just go and see my dad." Ryou said cautiously.

Bakura sighed and followed Ryou. They walked to the hospital and Bakura complained that his feet hurt and 'why the hell are we walking when we can _drive_?' Ryou ignored him and Bakura became so pissed he refused to complain.

When they finally got to the hospital and Bakura was shaking, though he refused to emit it, they talked to a nurse and the nurse went pale.

"Well, you see, he's been thrashing around and making the strangest noises." She said to them. "Are you _sure_?" she asked for the one millionth time.

"He's my father, of course I'm sure." Bakura mimicked him behind by moving his head violently from left to right making squeaky impressions of Ryou's words. Ryou rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him, he's retarded."

Bakura gasped. His face turned bright red and he was readily prepared to whack Ryou as hard as he could. But a nurse led them away before he could properly react. She led them up a couple floors and then finally stopped at a door where ghastly sounds were emanating from the white doors.

"This it?" Ryou gulped.

"Yes." The lady left them as fast as possible, probably running.

"I think we need a priest." Bakura looked at Ryou for his suggestion was scaring him.

"Nah, I bet he's just mad 'cause the Geiko gecko can't do the robot on his computer… or maybe his stocks went down." Bakura smiled and made Ryou shiver.

"I'm calling an exorcist. I don't care how afraid you are of them, but I am." Ryou turned to look for a phone and Bakura shivered and looked at the door.

Ryou picked up a phone and began to look for a nearby church. He didn't attend one, even if he wanted to Bakura would have a fit. He found one but before he could dial he felt arms slide around his waist.

"What do you want Bakura?" Ryou said, almost snapping.

"Please Ryou, don't call an exorcist. _I'm_ begging you Ryou, _please_." Bakura's hands had sunk to Ryou's feet now. Ryou sighed, turned and then sat down on the floor with Bakura.

"It's okay Bakura," Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura, who sat there with his arms now dangling uselessly next to him. "I won't let anyone exorcize you. I don't care how mean you were or what you did, you're my friend now, even if the friendship is one sided."

Ryou buried his face into Bakura's chest and cried. Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou and put his own head on Ryou's. He wasn't showing affection anymore, he was showing something he, himself could not understand or explain.

"Bakura… thanks." Ryou looked up at Bakura and Bakura kissed him again. Once they finished kissing, Ryou had something to tell Bakura. "I love you too."

They were about to kiss again when an unearthly noise came from beyond the doors. Ryou stood up again, as well as Bakura and they faced each other.

"I'm calling." Ryou said. Bakura nodded and sat on some couches.

Ryou called on a phone at an abandoned desk. The desk was cracked in a few places and plastic, though Ryou was sure that the desk had been recently abandoned, though.

Bakura watched from afar, every now and then shivering to himself when the word _exorcist_ crossed his mind. He had been told to stay away from them from when he first got his body. Now, every fiber in his new body was telling him to run away. Well, he hated hospitals too, they were too much like tombs. They smelled of death, old people, and sickness. But unlike tombs sometimes the walls were purest white, and sometimes the walls were off-white.

_It's really sad I notice this._ He thought miserably as he saw Ryou sway back and forth, something he did often when he was nervous. _Poor Ryou… wait, did I just think that? What the crap?_ Bakura sighed as his mind was thrown into turmoil again.

Ryou walked over rather briskly for someone whose father was possessed by an evil spirit. He had hope now; hope that everything would go back the way it was. Hope that maybe he and Bakura would get along. He was happy… until Bakura interfered.

"You know, it was kind of fun to shock the shit out of your dad back there." Bakura smiled.

A loud smack could be heard all over that floor. Bakura touched his reddening face tenderly, and winced. Normally he would have beaten the shit out of Ryou for doing that, but under certain circumstances he didn't. Well, number one he was in shock.

They sat in silence for the rest of the time. Soon a balding man in black with many crosses hanging from his pale neck appeared with a doctor. The doctor scampered away as soon as an unearthly howl emanated from the room. Ryou stood up.

"Hello," Ryou said weakly.

"Hello; is your father in there?" the old man asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes," the man walked into the room followed by Ryou. Bakura followed also, not really meaning to but absentmindedly.

"Oh dear," the pastor said. "This will be a lot of work."

Ryou leaned against a wall for balance. He was guessing he couldn't support himself without it. He felt a familiar touch on his shoulders. He whipped around to see a white haired teen staring coldly at him.

"Wha-" but before he could finish the question Bakura kissed him.

The pastor was too busy to notice them, luckily. He was chanting something in Roman or something to that effect. Ryou slowly pushed Bakura off, who wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

_Wow, Bakura is in a really weird mood today._ Ryou thought, leaning against the evil spirit. He rested his head on Bakura's shoulder and sighed as they watched the pastor.

The pastor seemed to go on with the chanting for a long time. After while Ryou was beginning to think it wouldn't work… that is until Mr. Bakura began to shriek in pain.

He wasn't the only one because Mr. Bakura wasn't all that the pastor was exorcising.

Sorry, another cliffhanger I know. It just seemed like the place to stop. Oh yeah, I don't know how a real exorcism goes. So I'm just guessing.


	6. Evanescence

**Chapter six: Evanescence**

Bakura screamed. His head hurt. Well, the other parts of his body hurt too, but it was nothing compared to what his head felt like. After screaming for what seemed like hours, he finally passed out.

Bakura floated around in a very dark place in which he did not know. His body was producing some kind of radioactive luminescence, so he could see himself, but nothing around him. He touched his arm and felt nothing. Gasping, he found that no air came into his lungs. If it did, he did not notice. But he realized he did not naturally breathe. Something was wrong, very wrong.

_Well, obviously. No shit Sherlock. Did you figure that out or did your mother do it for you?_

Bakura laughed to himself but stopped when things started to come into focus. At first it was blurry, but then he found that he was lying on the floor. He looked up and saw Ryou crying over his father's limp body, red-eyed, staring at the corner. Surprisingly, he was staring at Bakura's body. Well, it was the body of a little boy, but nevertheless Bakura used to inhabit it.

"Ryou?" he called quietly, sitting up.

Ryou ignored him, still sobbing and staring at the corpse. Bakura repeated what he had said; only yelling it. When Ryou ignored him he rose and brought his hand back to smack the teen. He struck, going completely through Ryou. He fell on the ground in a big heap. He looked up at Ryou and stuck his hand out, going completely through Ryou's leg. Bakura gasped.

A hand found itself on the spirit's shoulder and Bakura jumped. It was the form of an angel, bright and luminescent. He had four wings, a powerful looking body and a blindfold over his eyes.

"Come," he said in a hallow voice. Bakura whimpered and began to shake. This powerful being was standing before him, godly and mighty. It would make anybody tremble at their feet.

But despite that Bakura managed to shake his head no. The angel bent down in a very gentle gesture, but Bakura squealed and backed off into a corner. The angel moved very slowly and calmly towards Bakura, who was very frightened.

"Do not be afraid, I am here to help you, and you will help me in return." The angel said.

Bakura shut his eyes and shook his head. The angel moved and held him very softly so that he would be calm. But Bakura continued to struggle. The angel picked him up bridal style and held him tight so that he could not struggle. Bakura screamed, hoping that Ryou would hear him. He was completely helpless.

"Be quiet, for the living cannot hear the dead." And that's when Bakura went completely limp. He began to shake.

_Is this a demon here to carry me off to hell?_ He thought weakly. _Oh, please no, I hope not._

Bakura, deep down, knew that this was what he was venerable to. His only weakness, besides Yami. The one thing he was afraid of.

Death.

It sat there in front of him, looming, _taunting_ him. It was in big, bold red letters with a black background and skeletons dancing behind it. They were broken, holding pitchforks in there hands, that were more-than-likely missing digits. Bakura nearly fainted.

He watched in pain as the angel as well as him sank beneath the floor, leaving his Ryou to weep. He silently protested, moving a bit, and the angel's grip tightened.

"You must sleep. No mortal being from Earth is allowed to watch this." With that, the angel blew on Bakura and Bakura shut his eyes and fell into a dreamless and very peaceful sleep.

When he awoke, he was strapped to a chair with the blindfolded angel staring down on him. He growled menacingly, getting some fight back into him, but when the angel arched his back and showed his true height Bakura backed down, not wanting to get into a fight with a celestial being.

"Now, let me explain your predicament." The angel began, his surprisingly soft and gentle voice naturally calming Bakura. "As you know, you are very much dead." At this, Bakura let out a small sob. "Dead as a doornail. Stone cold, flat-liner-"

"Okay! I get the picture! I'm scared enough of death, you don't have to rub it in my face!" There was something you didn't see everyday, Bakura emitting a fear.

"Okay, moving on. Usually, we send you to hell, you get the whole picture, blah, sinner, blah repenting, you know. (Going by Christian Protestant morals). But your situation is much different.

"You see, there recently was a breach in both heaven and hell. Some souls escaped before we could fix the breach. The odd thing was is that the only ones that escaped belonged to the Bakura family. Why anyone would want to leave heaven is a complete mystery to me.

"But back to the story. Anyways, I'm offering… well not me exactly… you know, anyways, we're offering that if you could return all the souls back to the Great Hallway (which does not exist in the morals I'm using, I made it up) so that we can separate them to heaven or hell, you can go to heaven. (Which is also not true but hey… it's fiction.) Do we have a deal?"

Bakura looked slyly at the angel. "If I can finish my life out with Ryou, how it used to be, and let Ryou forget this thing, then you have a deal."

The angel thought for a moment. Then he nodded and smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Do I have a time limit?"

"Do you want one?"

"No."

"Then as long as you are truly trying then you don't have to worry about that." The angel took out a staff. "This will be very painful as well as turn you back to a few seconds later after we descended this world." The angel pulled it back and was about to send him back when-

"Hey! How do I get them here?"

"You'll know, trust me, God works in mysterious ways."

And then he impaled Bakura with his staff, and Bakura felt pain so immense that if he was mortal, he would have died—but within a second, as soon as it started, the pain dripped out.

He found himself lying on the hospital floor. He took one long breath in, a horrid noise that sounded more like he was sucking then breathing. Ryou flew to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Bakura you're alive!" he squeezed Bakura tight. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Ryou began to cry into Bakura's chest.

"I'm… alive?" Bakura mumbled, not believing it. "Is this… possible?"

_Remember what you're here for._ The voice in his head reminded him.

_Yes master,_ he thought back sarcastically. It was much easier to mouth off to the angel when you couldn't see him.

"Bakura…" Ryou hugged him closer.

"Yeah, I know you missed me, now can you get off?" Bakura snapped.

Ryou did as he was told and looked at Bakura.

"Can we go home? I've had a very long day." Bakura rubbed his aching head and Ryou nodded.

"I'm ready too."

They walked back to Yugi's where Yami was sitting right by the door. He gave Bakura a very scary smirk and Bakura shivered. Yami stood up and Bakura backed up one step. He _did not_ like the way Yami was looking at him. The spiky haired pharaoh pushed Ryou out of the way and picked up Bakura by the collar of his shirt. Bakura gagged, barely able to breathe.

Yami tossed Bakura into a wall with ease. Bakura's head smacked it with a loud thump and he growled.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura snapped. Yami's mouth began to foam and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Something's wrong!" Ryou yelled.

"No shit!"

Yami dived for Bakura but Bakura evaded him with ease. Yami began attacking him slow and clumsily, as if a zombie. Bakura punched him in the head and he seemed to not notice.

Fatigue soon began to take over Bakura's body. He slowed down on his punches and barely was able to keep up with the attacks. But then Yami caught him in a right hook. He smashed into a shelf and staggered. Yami caught his throat in a tight grip and he was completely powerless. He felt very weak.

Ryou tried to help him, but Yami smacked him with his free hand and his head made a sickening thump against the wall. Bakura choked, and hoped that Ryou was okay, somewhere in the back of his mind; the rest of it was focused on the burning sensation around his neck, and gradually spreading to his lungs. Now, he could understand why his _lungs_ were burning, but his neck was-

Smack! And then Yugi, Yugi of _all_ people, smacked the Great Pharaoh over the head with a glass coke bottle. It shattered and Yami fainted.

"You can't hurt my friend, you're not the Pharaoh I know," Yugi turned to the fallen Ryou and began to look at the damage.

For one second there, Bakura thought that Yugi was considering _him_ of all people to be his friend. And then woke up and smelled the ammonia, Yugi hated… no, _loathed_ him.

"Is…" Bakura coughed, blood flew into his palm and he ignored it and his awful strained voice. "Is Ry… ou okay?"

Yugi looked at Bakura sadly.

"I think he may have a concussion, I don't know. His nose is bleeding badly. We have to take him to the hospital."

Too many times lately Bakura has been there. But for Ryou, he went. Even after all Ryou had put him through, he still went. But he detested the waiting room. His eyes darted from wall to wall, person to person, all very nervously.

_Is Ryou going to die? Oh, I don't need that, right after I died, especially. Please no…_ Bakura's thoughts progressed to a worsened condition when a nurse in white popped up.

"Ryou will be okay, he just needs some rest." She said. She left after that. Bakura stood up angrily.

"I'm going into that fucking house and hunting down every single fucking ghost. They will all burn in hell."

"Wait!" Yugi grabbed Bakura by his shirt. "How about we get reinforcements?"

So, in two hours that stood outside the mansion, along with Téa, Serenity, Joey and Tristan. Bakura shook, only a tad bit though, and stood up tall. A limo pulled up behind them and Seto Kaiba stepped out, smirking.

"Okay, _ghost busters_, how's the hunt?" he smiled.

"Kaiba," Joey snapped.

"I want to see these… poltergeists you speak of."

Bakura breathed in. "Okay, are we ready to go in." he didn't let go of his breath; he kept his chest puffed out.

"Yes," Tristan said, rolling his eyes.

Téa and Yugi stayed outside. Seto gave them a walkie-talkie (baby sounding, but I know no other name for it) and Bakura and themselves one. Bakura held onto one and Kaiba the other.

They walked in, bravely. And surprisingly… nothing happened. Kaiba kept his smirk. They went into the living room and Tristan seated himself on the couch.

"I haven't seen any ghosts yet, Bakura. I think you're just paranoid. Too bad, I was expecting something relatively interesting from _you_."

The others snickered. Tristan laughed the hardest. Then his eyes bulged.

Scarlet blood was projected from his mouth and nose, and a hand ripped from his back. The hand grabbed Tristan's head while he was still barely alive and ripped it off. It went soaring and made a bloody print on a window across the room. His legs began to twitch, as well as his whole body because of the lack of brainwaves. Blood still spurted, almost like a crimson water fountain from the corpse. The carcass fell to the ground with a sickening thump, like an executioner's axe.

The bloody hand rose from the couch and then slowly shrank back into it, like a dog protecting its territory.

88888888888888888888888888888

Okay peoples! Show's over! Now review! If this is on your fav list, I expect a review! Got that? How about a review as a birthday present? Everyone who only reads this story… I'm fourteen!

Okay, now I've left my mark of killing Tristan. Review or die like him.


	7. Backstabbed

Chapter 7: Backstabber

Bakura thought he may be traumatized for life, with all the ghosts he had seen in the last few hours. He had lost Jou and Kaiba, and he didn't really care. They probably got out. But it was _his_ job to stay. It was his job to destroy them all.

A ghost, a particularly bloody one that looked like it came from the Revolutionary War, appeared, grinning stupidly at him. It was holding a very real looking knife. Bakura tripped and then crawled over into a corner. His heart beat faster, and he breathed at a rapid pace.

"Go away," he growled weakly. The ghost approached slowly.

The ghost was agonizingly slow (like how fast I update, says a reviewer), and Bakura just wanted it to be over. Bakura's mind flashed to random scenes of his life, slowing down to the scene where he had tricked Yugi and his friends to play (insert the name of that game with the little figurines here). _He_ turned them into little dolls.

_Well, these are just souls, so wouldn't they just stay dolls, with no left over parts?_ Bakura thought, a random impulse that just popped into his head. _Wait a sec; I know how to get rid of them!_

Bakura leapt to his feet and then willed for the ghost to be a doll. The ghost shuttered, and then stepped back. Bakura did it again, and then the ghost opened his mouth in horror. He shrank into a small wooden doll and Bakura reached down to pick him up.

"I did it. I did it! I know how to get rid of them! Fuck yeah!" Bakura smiled and began laughing, looking at the bloody little figure. The figure still held the knife, now just a dull wooden splinter.

But some other ghosts came, and soon surrounded him.

A long time ago, when the sun was still up…

Jou and Kaiba wandered the halls, looking for either the exit or Bakura, whichever came first. A ghost suddenly sprang out at them, and they jumped and clung to each other.

But alas, the ghost was a cat. Jou and Kaiba looked at each other, and then separated with disgust written on their faces.

"When we get out, we didn't do that." Kaiba asked. Jou nodded.

After wandering for another twenty minutes, they had found the door. The door was wide open, inviting them out. They raced towards it. Kaiba tripped and fell on an odd angle on his leg, crying out in pain. Jou stopped and looked back at the heap on the floor.

He thought about just leaving Kaiba, but his heart gave in. Yes, Yugi had done something to him; he had made his heart much bigger. He walked quickly over to Kaiba.

"Get on my back and I'll carry you out." Jou said tonelessly.

Kaiba nodded and tried to get onto Jou's back with one leg, but was failing. Jou had to put much more effort into it then he wanted to, but soon Kaiba made it onto Jou's back.

But when Jou and Kaiba looked up, the door was shut. Jou ran towards it, with Kaiba on his back, and then tried to open it. It was locked. Then, he rammed into it with all his and Kaiba's weight, and it snapped. The door fell, revealing the outside and Yugi and Téa waiting on the sidewalk.

"Jou!" they yelled, getting up.

"Help me," he muttered.

They ran to aid him and then went to a neighbor to phone an ambulance. Kaiba disagreed, but they ignored him. They went to the hospital, where they found out Kaiba had a hairline fracture in his leg. No, sadly enough for Jou they weren't going to amputate it. It may have cool for Kaiba though, because he probably would have built himself an electronic leg with equipped guns.

The gang, though missing a few members, headed home after visiting Ryou. Ryou was barely conscious, so their visit was not long. After getting to Yugi's house, they realized how many of them were gone. They also realized they were missing Serenity and Bakura.

But when they realized this, it was late at night. They decided that the ghosts might not be active in the morning. So, even though their friend's lives could be at stake, all of them were too scared to reenter the house at night.

Morning arrived quickly, as they went to sleep early. They dressed quickly, the three of them, and then walked to the house. Unfortunately, it was still there, staring down menacingly at them.

Jou stepped up to the house; his chest puffed out, and looked up. He started to shake, because the house and what it contained was very intimidating, but stopped himself.

_Geez, they're like, ghosts on steroids or something._ Jou smiled at his own joke.

"Am I the only one who's going?" Jou asked, looking at Yugi and Téa. They nodded. "Okay, wish me luck."

Jou opened the door and stepped inside. He looked back at the two who were slowly waving to him. He swallowed, and then stepped inside. After the first rays of sun dissipated and were replaced by full-fledged sun light, Jou still saw nothing. He searched, calling out his sister's name. But to no avail, did Jou find his sister.

After about an hour of searching and finding nothing, Jou was ready to look for the exit when he heard something. It was a very soft voice calling out to him.

"Jou… come here Jou…"

Jou turned, frantically looking for the voice. He saw a holographic looking version of his red-haired sister, floating there. He gasped.

"Serenity… did you…?" Jou stuttered.

"Yes, they got me and my body. But you can still save Bakura. He knows the secrete. Save him from our fate." Serenity said in an echo of her voice.

"What? What secrete… where?" Jou stood, awed and confused. Tristan floated up to Serenity and took her hand.

"Save him from our fate." They said monotonously in unison. Then they pointed to the living room. "That way,"

Jou nodded, and without thinking ran there. The two ghosts looked at each other and their eyes glimmered red. They smiled and giant rows of fangs protruded from their mouths.

"We shall feast greatly soon, Tristan." Serenity said with difficulty because of her fangs.

"Yes, we shall." He hissed back.

Jou, who had located a paper-white, near death Bakura, picked him up and looked nervously for the door. He ran through rooms upon rooms, Bakura gradually getting heavier. Jou, now breathing hard, looked desperately for the door. He swore it had moved when-

"Brother! Feed me brother, for I am starving!" an inhuman voice called. An ugly form of Jou's sister came flying at Jou, who screamed.

Bakura's eyes snapped open and Serenity was immediately a doll on the floor. It was not really Serenity, but the mutated version of her. The house had done something to her, that, or the poltergeists had.

"What… in… the hell… just happened?" Jou gasped.

"I got rid of another one." Bakura mumbled and shut his eyes. "Let's go stupid."

Jou obeyed willingly and started to, yet again, search for the door. The door was found, and then they exited, Jou looking very sad.

"What happened in there?" Yugi asked, running up to Jou and a nearly unconscious Bakura.

"I found my sister… she died and…" Jou lowered his head. "She attacked me but Bakura saved me." Bakura groaned.

"Will you stop whining and get me a fucking Advil?" he growled.

"Well, let's go to the hospital," Yugi suggested. "Bakura, as mean as he is, he _is_ important to Ryou. Something may be wrong with him."

"We already know something _wrong_ with him; we knew that a long time ago." Bakura growled at Jou's remark. "Hey, I can _drag_ you to the doctor, and give you a good reason to be there." Bakura stopped growling, as Jou took advantage to him not being able to move (no, you sickos, he didn't do anything dirty).

They continued on to the hospital, where Bakura was placed in a bed next to Ryou. He was asleep by now, peaceful and quiet. That was the only time he was ever peaceful and quiet.

The other three went to visit Kaiba, who would be getting out soon, leaving Bakura and Ryou alone for about an hour.

Bakura woke up within that hour, and looked over to a sleeping Ryou. He got up and poked Ryou until he awoke, then crawled into the bed with him.

"Bakura?" Ryou muttered sleepily.

"Yeah?" He responded, closing his eyes.

"I was worried when you went in there. I dunno, but lately, you don't seem so bad. Did you figure out how to get rid of them?" Ryou asked groggily.

"Yes, but it makes me tired, and not be able to use my body. Jou had to carry me here. Why don't we just burn it down?"

"It sounds like a plan." Ryou said, and then they both drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up, no one was there and it was the dead of night. Bakura was starving. So, he got up and looked around for some food. Now, everyone, even Bakura, knows that a hospital is an easy place to get lost in. Bakura did just that.

After eating all he felt like, he left the kitchen, which was deserted, and looked for his room. He stumbled in to the room of a little girl staring out a window. The little girl only seemed around five or eight, age wise, (giving you a good range there, at that age they all look similar) and had curly blonde hair, was sitting on the ledge of a window.

"Hey, little girl, could you tell me where room…?" the little girl was singing to herself.

She heard Bakura's voice and slowly turned around, revealing an ugly, charred and burnt face. Bakura screamed and backed up.

"Yeah, I know this hospital okay. Mommy was here for a long time. And then when the house caught on fire, I came with mommy too."

The girl rose and walked up to Bakura. He moved and she opened the door. Quietly, she led him back to the room.

"Tha-thank you." Bakura stuttered, being the not-so-polite person he is.

"Thank-you mister, I needed a walk." And the girl skipped out of sight.

Bakura walked into his room and woke up Ryou. They both sat up on the bed.

"What?" Ryou snapped.

"When I was lost, I accidentally went into this room with a little girl in it, and she helped me get back here." Bakura said. "She had a burnt face, and she was in room 209."

"And…? You woke me up to tell me about your adventures through the hospital with a burnt girl?" Ryou growled rudely. "I need my sleep!" Ryou covered his face with his hands and whined.

"She was _nice_." Bakura retorted. "I thought you might know who she is."

"Wait. Did you say 209?"

"Yeah," Bakura cocked an eyebrow.

"That can't be possible, the little girl in that room died yesterday. I heard the girl's parents talking. Apparently the mother had had a child and they were both very sick so the girl had been here a lot, and then their dad had trouble with the grill and their house caught on fire. She was inside at the time and she got the worst of it. She died of infections." Ryou smiled. "You don't know how much you overhear just sitting here." Bakura paled.

"I-I-I was… ghost? Talking?" Bakura shivered.

"I guess, but she wasn't like the ones at our house." Ryou shrugged.

"Why _do_ the ghosts want you?"

"I think… I know why." Ryou sighed. "Once, a little before my sister died, I was helping my mom in the kitchen. We all knew that Amane was sick. I guess the pressure went to my mom's head, and she started to hit me at night, when she would put me to bed. So, when I was helping in the kitchen, my mom asked for a large butcher knife. I got it off the counter, and while I was walking over there, I tripped and plunged the knife into her side. She told me to call the ambulance, but I was too scared. There was blood everywhere. I was so afraid…" Ryou held onto Bakura and cried. "They must've thought that _I_ killed her on purpose."

They sat there, and then soon fell asleep. The next morning the hospital was bustling with business. Ryou got on his real clothes and checked out. But before leaving, they saw Kaiba, who was leaving too.

Kaiba led them to his mansion, where he agreed his part of the deal. Ryou and Bakura went back to the house after that. Jou, Yugi, Yami and Téa were there.

"Hey guys," Yugi said and waved. Bakura growled at Yami.

"Yami's here?" Ryou asked, backing away.

"Yes, you see, when the ghost got his body, he went back into the puzzle. I found this out and got him a new body. He's fine now." Yami nodded.

Jou looked up at the house angrily.

"I can't believe that my sister backstabbed me." He said in a low voice.

A helicopter roared overhead. It bore Kaiba-Corp's symbol. A ladder was thrown down and Ryou and Bakura crawled up.

"Thanks Kaiba," Bakura said, smirking.

"Mm,"

The helicopter hovered over the house and Bakura and Ryou poured gasoline, provided by Kaiba. Kaiba wanted, as much as everyone else, to burn that house down. It scared him, so therefore, there was no better reason. Kaiba is not one to like fear.

When they had emptied out five big, red, plastic things of gas, Bakura took out a cigarette. He lit it, inhaled deeply, and then passed it to Ryou. Ryou tried to copy him, but instead ended up giving it back to Bakura, coughing and sputtering.

Bakura flicked it onto the house, and it ignited. Screams were heard, and they sounded like hell's angels.

Okay, one more chapter to go! Start thinking of story ideas, if you have one in mind then you can tell me. I have lots, but I'll have to look through the depths of my computer to find some. But, if you want to instead of stories, then suggest genres. Try to suggest ones I haven't done before, that aren't romance because I suck at romance. One-hundredth reviewer gets a story dedicated to them!


	8. Funeral

**Chapter 8: Funeral**

It was dark and thunder rolled overhead, and it was raining lightly, the day of Mr. Bakura's funeral. Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou, with his head on Ryou's shoulder. They were wearing black hooded sweatshirts, each a different collage on them. Though the funeral was supposed to be formal, no one bothered with suits or ties on that cold morning.

There were relatives of Ryou's there that offered him a home, but he told them that he was fine. Ryou, after the house was burnt, collected all of his inheritance. His father's will was saved with a lawyer-friend of his father's, whom he contacted. He got an apartment where he had first gotten one when he came to Japan. Ryou and Bakura were gradually trying to go back to a normal life.

So far, they had not seen any ghosts. The night after, when they slept at Yugi's because the apartment was not ready, Bakura thought he heard something growl. Ryou thought he felt something touch his back once.

But all-in-all, they had seen nothing.

Their friends who had died were forgotten on this day. Ryou even forgot his own father. He stood at his father's funeral, wondering what he was going to do. How he was going to live. Bakura just held onto Ryou, not talking, watching the coffin.

Ryou involuntarily felt were the evil markings were. They were gone now. Bakura's were too.

Ryou looked at the coffin. He smiled in remembrance of his father, for a short time. He remembered that his father had lived there for awhile with his sister, before she died. And then, a while after she did die, he rented Ryou an apartment and sent him to a new school. Even when he moved back, he went to the same school even though he was out of the district. _That_ was Bakura's fault.

Then his thoughts traveled to something else, like where they were going to live. The insurance on the house would reimburse him some, and they could use his father's money to rent the apartment he once lived in.

They lowered the coffin into the ground. Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and tightened his grip. Ryou held back tears as it sunk and everyone began to clear out. Finally, he buried his head into Bakura's shoulder and cried.

_Bakura must be feeling sympathetic._ He thought as he let the tears spill. Bakura gently rubbed Ryou's back.

"Are we ready?" he asked softly.

Ryou lifted his head and stole one last look at the small gravestone made of marble and the hole and then nodded. Bakura led him away with his arm protectively around Ryou's shoulder.

"Can we go to the river?" Ryou asked.

"Okay," Bakura replied softly.

For Ryou, the river was full of memories. Him and his dying little sister had played in it many times. It was far away from the graveyard, but well worth the walk to Ryou.

Ryou observed the failing leaves. They were turning colors of fall.

They reached the clear river. Ryou almost expected Amane to be standing there, waiting for him.

And then she was there. She wasn't transparent, she wasn't rotting. She was just Amane, smiling at Ryou. Ryou stepped away from Bakura and towards her. Then he started to run.

"Amane!" he cried and embraced her.

"Oh brother, I've been waiting such a long time for you to find me." She said in a strange voice.

"Well, now I have." Ryou smiled at her.

Bakura stood there, in deep shock. His eye twitched. He reached out to Ryou, to tell him it was a trick or something, but his voice was frozen.

"Will you play with me now?" She smiled sweetly.

"Of course Amane, I'll play with you for as long as you want!"

THE END


End file.
